


A series of explosions

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bedroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, G!P, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and G!P Rachel have a banging and explosive good time on New Year's Eve. Cue lots of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A series of explosions

A series of explosions of fireworks went through Quinn’s brain and body as Rachel moved on top of her, her cock smoothly sliding in and out of Quinn’s leaking pussy as she rolled and circled her hips. Quinn squealed when Rachel blew a raspberry against her chest, the lower half of her body bucking up as she felt the tip of Rachel’s dick hit the depths of her cunt.

“Jerk,” Quinn giggled and slapped Rachel’s back.

Rachel grinned and thrust deeply, causing Quinn to choke on her laughter. “But this jerk is fucking you on New Year’s Eve.”

“Mmhmm, and your horny girlfriend is loving it,” Quinn purred, eyes dark with lust and tits heaving.

“A girlfriend who’s been horny the whole day,” Rachel teased, her arms flexing as she plowed forward, making Quinn moan blissfully and melt into the sheets.

It was true. They’ve been having sex the whole day, only stopping to eat and watch some TV in between. New York was brutally cold during this time of the year, and though they turned the heater on, Quinn wanted a different, naughty way of keeping warm.

Hence her suggestion to have sex and she just didn’t want to stop.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Quinn groaned, smacking Rachel’s ass for emphasis.

“As you wish,” Rachel smirked, letting her loud moans speak for her as she pounded Quinn’s dripping pussy.

For the nth time since the day started, Quinn came with a shaky gasp of Rachel’s name, her eyes fluttering shut as Rachel shot thick ropes of her hot jizz inside her, walls contracting as she welcomed every burst.

“That always feels good,” Quinn mewled, pushing Rachel’s body close to hers to keep warm.  

“That was a good workout,” Rachel laughed and ran her fingers through Quinn’s hair. “I think I burned out all the calories from our Christmas dinner.”

“A very sexy workout,” Quinn crooned in agreement, clenching her muscles for emphasis.

Rachel groaned and sank her teeth on Quinn’s collarbone. “You’re insatiable,” she complained half-heartedly.

“You would be too if you had a girlfriend who can just make you come and come and _come_ with her big, delicious cock,” Quinn licked the shell of Rachel’s ear, smirking as she felt the brunette tremble above her.

“You need to stop if we’re going to prepare dinner,” Rachel warned and pulled out before Quinn could stop her.

Quinn whined and latched herself onto Rachel’s back as the brunette sat on the edge of the bed. She wrapped her arms and legs around Rachel, nuzzling the nape of her neck with a content sigh. Rachel’s body heat kept her warm, and Quinn couldn’t resist kissing her neck and running her fingers all over her stomach and arms.

“Baby…” Rachel whispered shakily as Quinn continued trying to seduce her.

“Baby,” Quinn returned, using the best version of her bedroom voice. “I’ll feel cold without your body next to mine.”

“But we’ll starve if you don’t let me go,” Rachel murmured, faltering at the end as Quinn’s hands neared her limp cock.

Smirking, Quinn teased the tip of Rachel’s shaft, pressing firm kisses around her cheeks and neck as she molded her front against Rachel’s back. Rachel released a shaky breath and a soft moan, her dick starting to rise again as Quinn ran her fingers across her length.

“But my pussy still needs attention,” Quinn pouted, her lips lowering down towards Rachel’s shoulders and the upper half of her back. “I still don’t feel fully satisfied…” she cupped Rachel’s balls and weighed them on her palms, smiling as Rachel leaned back against her and whimpered. “I won’t be until you completely _ruin_ me before the year ends.”

“ _Jesus!_ C-can we just take this in the tub? I need to clean up before I start on our dinner,” Rachel finally relented, her breathing ragged as Quinn teased her to hardness.

“Of course,” Quinn purred, all low and smoky as she released Rachel’s testicles.

Rachel sighed in relief and stood up, and Quinn followed her to the bathroom. After filling the tub with warm water, Rachel went in first, her back resting against the ceramic. Quinn smiled and got in, straddling Rachel’s lap and her arms looped around her neck. Holding Rachel’s face in both hands, Quinn pulled her in and kissed her deeply, moaning as their breasts slid together.

Smiling against her lips, Rachel slid her hands towards Quinn’s breasts and cupped them, her erection nudging Quinn’s thighs. Quinn circled her hips and seductively ran her fingers through Rachel’s skin, listening to her murmur sweet nothings.

She squealed when Rachel groped her ass, water splashing out of the tub as they rocked against each other. Rachel started to laugh, but Quinn silenced her with a possessive kiss, moaning needily as she ground her pussy down on her cock.

“Is that the water making you wet, or is it my dick?” Rachel grinned up at Quinn, her hands caressing the blonde’s inner thighs, dangerously close to where she was needed the most.

“You already know the answer to that,” Quinn breathed, mewling as Rachel’s lips found their way to her tits.

“Uh-huh, c’mere babe,” Rachel mumbled, kissing Quinn’s shoulders, hand cupping her warm cunt.

Quinn moaned at the contact, her pussy tingling as Rachel’s fingers slid up and down her slit, their hot breaths mingling as they kissed passionately. Rachel teased her folds, rubbing and circling the source of her wetness and pinching her twitching clit. Her free hand rested on the small of Quinn’s back, stroking her skin as she stimulated her arousal.

“Ohh, mmm…” Quinn whimpered, feeling every flick of Rachel’s fingertips against her soft pussy lips.

“How does that feel?” Rachel whispered and pressed her thumb hard on Quinn’s exposed clit.

“G-good,” Quinn shuddered.

“How about this?” Rachel murmured and slid two fingers inside Quinn’s cunt.

“­ _F-fuck!_ Even b-better,” Quinn groaned, feeling Rachel’s digits move around inside her. She welcomed the intrusion by contracting her walls, soft, appreciative moans drifting from her lips as Rachel began finger-fucking her.

“Yeah? You like it when I finger your pussy?” Rachel husked, her breath tickling Quinn’s ear.

Quinn nodded, feeling light-headed and hot all over as Rachel’s fingers slid in and out of her tight heat in a familiar rhythm. She was sizzling with arousal, the water heightening her senses and the sensation of Rachel’s fingers curling lusciously inside her.

Rachel sucked on her earlobes and thrust her fingers until Quinn flooded her digits in her cum. Without waiting for another second, she sank her warm pussy down on her stiff rod, undulating her hips as it filled her all the way to the hilt. Rachel groaned and hugged Quinn close, keeping still as the blonde rode her dick.

Ignoring the splashing of the water, Quinn worked faster, kissing Rachel heatedly as she impaled herself on her prick, lost in the searing passion of their coupling. She couldn’t seem to stop the bouncing of her hips or the fluttering of her walls, intent on getting them both off. Below her, Rachel grunted and met the slamming of her lower body, slowly losing her rhythm as they fucked against each other wantonly.

“Take me, baby. Satisfy me,” Quinn demanded, kissing Rachel hard as she kept bouncing up and down, her wet heat sucking every inch of Rachel’s throbbing cock.

“Oh, _shit!_ ” Rachel cursed, keeping still as she unloaded her semen deep inside Quinn’s cunt.

“C-coming!” Quinn tensed, moaning Rachel’s name as her orgasm hit her.

“Was that enough attention?” Rachel asked after Quinn came down from her high.

“For now, maybe. I still want to have sex with you during the countdown,” Quinn bit her lip, hazel eyes smoldering and sucking Rachel in.

“So you want to welcome the New Year with a bang,” Rachel whispered suggestively.

“Yes, and lucky for you, you’ll be banging _me_ ,” Quinn smirked, not forgetting that Rachel was still buried inside her.

“Oh, now there’s a genius idea. But before that… let’s have some dinner so that I can fuck you until past midnight,” Rachel winked, resting her hands on Quinn’s waist to lift her up off her shaft.

Quinn smiled and pecked Rachel on the cheek before getting off the tub, wiggling her ass when she felt Rachel’s eyes on her. Rachel laughed and stepped out, draining the water before drying herself off.

They put on only a shirt and underwear, and Quinn helped Rachel cook their dinner which consisted of pasta and roasted chicken. As they moved around the kitchen, they bumped hips and laughed at each other’s silly jokes, giving the atmosphere a sense of festivity and cheeriness.

After they ate, they blasted music from the speakers and danced around the living room, both grinning widely as they timed their movements with the rhythm of the songs playing in the background. At thirty minutes before midnight, Quinn turned off the speakers and led Rachel back to the bedroom, stripping naked before lying down on the bed.

Rachel grinned and followed her lead, cock teetering between her legs as she walked. She worshipped Quinn’s body with soft kisses, pressing her lips down on the sweet spots that made Quinn weak in the knees. Her legs spread of their own accord as Rachel’s hand grazed her thigh, her fingers dancing dangerously close to her tingling snatch.

She quivered as Rachel’s hand brushes along her slick folds, aching and wanting to have her prick buried completely inside her, to have her pussy drip Rachel’s hot come.

Rachel took it slow, touching every inch of skin that she could find and making Quinn melt into the sheets as she toyed with her body. Quinn shook as Rachel spread her pussy lips with her thumbs, exposing her glistening cunt to the brunette’s hungry gaze.

Her gaze dropped to the sexy sight below her, Rachel’s hair tickling her skin, head buried between her legs, and tongue slurping at her wetness. Quinn whimpered and fisted the sheets, watching Rachel devour every inch of her pussy. Rachel’s tongue and mouth felt hot against her folds, and Quinn couldn’t stop herself from grinding on her face to seek more of the pleasure that she craved.

Rachel’s tongue slipped inside her wet entrance, and Quinn moaned out loud. “God, yes!”

Quinn closed her legs and humped against Rachel’s mouth in heat, sobbing as her warm and wet tongue continued plunging inside her tight heat. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the dirty sight, of Rachel sucking and slurping at her folds, her lips wrapped around her twitching clit.

Slick juices trickled out of her hole as she came with a loud whine of Rachel’s name, throwing her head back against the pillows as her orgasm rippled through her veins. Her legs still twitching, Rachel held them wide open and buried her stiff cock all the way inside Quinn’s leaking pussy in one quick, rough thrust.

The sudden intrusion caused Quinn to shriek in surprise, her fists still tightly clenching the sheets as Rachel pounded into her with quick, powerful thrusts. Her wet pussy made filthy, squelching noises, and Quinn wailed as she was fucked in the most delicious of ways.

Rachel rolled her hips in fluid motions, each thrust deep and hard. “God baby, you’re so tight! Your little pussy sure can choke my big cock,” she laughed, hooking Quinn’s legs around her waist and fucking her into the bed. “Isn’t that right, baby? Your hot, naughty pussy just can’t get enough of my dick, can it?”

Quinn cried out, her heels digging into Rachel’s ass, repeatedly nailed roughly by her pounding prick. “You know I’ll never get enough of your cock,” she gasped, her knuckles starting to pale from the tight grip she had on the sheets. “It’s still feels so fucking _big_ in me!”

“Yeah? Am I fucking you good?” Rachel grunted, her hips slamming forward in quick successions that left Quinn delirious with pleasure.

“Always! Fuck, your cock feels so amazing! So hot and big and hard for me,” Quinn moaned naughtily, clamping down on Rachel’s thick meat.

“ _God fucking shit!_ Take me some more, baby! Keep squeezing my cock with that sweet little pussy,” Rachel gritted her teeth, her balls slapping repeatedly against Quinn’s ass.

“Ohgodohgodohgod! Fuck me, baby!” Quinn sobbed, the bed shaking and groaning from Rachel’s harsh pounding.

“Where do you want my come, Quinn? Tell me where you want it,” Rachel panted, her thrusts starting to lose rhythm as Quinn grasps her prick more tightly.

“I-inside me! Shoot your sperm deep in my pussy, baby,” Quinn husked, nipping at the sensitive spot behind Rachel’s ear. “I want to feel your hot, sticky load splashing in me, until it’s leaking out,” she breathed out, her fingers running all over Rachel’s arms. “I feel so _dirty_ when you fill my pussy to the brim with your thick, creamy white come.”

Rachel could only groan and keep thrusting, and Quinn smiled as she felt Rachel’s cock pulse and swell. Quinn licked the shell of Rachel’s ear, and soon the thrusting stops all together as Rachel growls Quinn’s name, spilling her semen in her cunt.

Quinn released a shaky moan of Rachel’s name, her orgasm triggered as the last spurt was shot inside her. Just as Rachel stopped filling her with her come, the fireworks had started.

Laughing, she circled her arms around Rachel’s neck and planted butterfly kisses all over her face. Rachel crinkled her nose and kissed Quinn full on the lips, muffling her content moan.

“Happy New Year, baby. Thanks for that amazing explosion,” Quinn said, biting her lip suggestively.

Rachel grinned and bit on Quinn’s pulse point. “That was just the year-ender explosion. Now, I’m about to give you the year-starter one.”

Quinn shuddered as Rachel pulled out and slid back in, pushing her come deeper inside her quivering pussy.

“Then give it to me,” she growled and crashed their lips together.   


End file.
